ATGM Team
We'd had to lay low for a week after shooting up that supply convoy from the 129th MRD, but we finally got enough fuel in the Bradley to make a dash for it. Captain Williams thought we should try to scoot out south, then maybe curve over east, towards Krakow. He picked a route that looked like we could keep in the forest a good long ways, except for one open patch a couple of klicks wide around some little village whose name had too many consonants and not enough vowels. I was just getting comfortable in the back of the Bradley (and ain't there a trick to that . . .) when all hell broke loose. I heard Marconi opening up with the twenty-five and the coax, and then the whole track lurched sideways about twenty feet. By the time I managed to squirm out through the top hatch, it was pretty obvious somebody had rammed a missile through the engine. Marconi swore he'd gotten the bastards, but I know I wasn't going to trot a klick and a half to find out. We had more important things to do, like getting the hell out of there with what we could carry on our backs . . . :Situation -''' This is a small team of three men primarily armed to engage enemy armored vehicles. They will not usually be found operating alone, except as an anti-armor ambush. The equipment they carry, in the year 2000, is worth far too much to throw away on routine patrolling, etc. :This unit can be easily plugged into a larger force to beef up their anti-armor capability, as needed. :'Mission -' The unit is equipped to fight enemy armored vehicles. The small arms they carry are strictly for self-defense. If they are attached to an infantry unit, they will rely on the larger unit to protect them from small arms fire. If deployed in an anti-armor ambush they will fire their missiles and then retreat before enemy infantry can close with them. '''The Anti-Armor Ambush: Typically one or more of these anti-armor teams will be entrenched in concealed positions, possibly supported by infantry or light machineguns. They will be sited with good fields of fire (i.e. covering farm fields, large clearings, etc.). Their goal will be to engage an enemy force with a single missile from their ATGM launcher, and then fall back to a secondary firing position. A/A Ambushes will not just be set out randomly across the countryside, but will be placed deliberately to cover likely avenues of approach for enemy armor if the local military force is expecting attack buy armored vehicles. |} :Morale -''' Varies, but these troops will usually be smarter and more motivated than the run-of-the-mill infantry from their parent unit. They will also usually be of higher than average intelligence. If they find themselves in an untenable position, and believe that they can surrender, they will probably do so, if escape is not an option. :'Unit Basic Equipment Kit -' *AK-74, AKS-74U *RPK-74 (Bipod; Vertical foregrip) or RPG-7 *Hand Grenades *Ballistic/Steel combat helmet *Flak Vest w/ Level III Plates (Full Set) :Other special equipment as noted below. ;ATGM Team :'''Team Leader (an NCO): Veteran, Assault Carbine (6 magazines), binoculars, 5/25km Manpack Radio, camouflage netting (3x3 meters) to conceal fighting position :Gunner: Veteran, ATGM launcher (1 missile), Pistol (3 Magazines) :Ammunition Bearer: Novice, Assault Rifle (6 magazines), 2 ATGM missiles, machete |} Category:Encounters